


From Dusk till Dawn

by asktheanimagus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asktheanimagus/pseuds/asktheanimagus





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my story called From Dusk till Dawn which is a story about my favourite marauder Remus Lupin. Remus has a secret that he does not want to share with anyone else but meeting his friends Sirius and James makes him feel differently about his secret. When Remus meets sirius' twin sister Beth, his whole world changes. 

Warnings: 

●Will contain violence. 

●Will contain swearing. 

● There will be Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, Barty Crouch Jr in it so just pretend that they are in the same year as the marauders.

●Also I had an idea with Tom Riddle (when he was hot) so he's gonna be in it as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remus" she cried. She was looking at someone she knew but could not quite recognise. As she sobbed she felt herself move slowly towards him. Very slowly. She was aware of the danger she was putting herself into but she didn't care. All she wanted was for the man she loved to recognise her. Recognise her scent, her voice, her tears. 

"Remus" she spoke again. She could sense Sirius and James behind her being more cautious than she was. 

"Beth please. Get back." Sirius demanded. She could hear from his voice the fear he was feeling. 

"I can't leave him, not like this." She replied back. She edged closer towards him and raised her hand to try and touch him. She hoped that the touch of her skin would trigger memories and make him remember not only her but himself. 

"Beth! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, just back away slowly now." James spoke in a hushed but harsh tone. As her hand got closer towards Remus he looked up at her. His eyes, his yellow malicious eyes, stared deep into her soul which triggered a smile. 

"Moony?" she whispered with a slight smile on her face. Recklessly, she moved her hand no more than a centimeter closer towards him. With a slight twitch and growl from Remus, Beth knew straight away that this would not end well for her. Remus' agitated figure rose high enough to now frighten Beth and with one push from Remus she had fell to the ground and smashed her head on a rock. 

She knew. She knew exactly who Remus was and want he was capable of but she wanted to believe that even during his darkest times he still had a heart and that it still belonged to her. It wasn't long until everything began to fade away, she found herself hearing multiple growls and through her blurry vision saw Remus being tackled by a dog, much smaller than Remus. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 1st 1977

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus had been best friends since their first year of Hogwarts and it wasn't until their third year when Beth, Sirius' twin sister joined the group. 

Remus had just come back from a long summer at his parents, whereas James, Sirius and Beth had spent the majority of the summer together at the potter's house. Naturally when they got onto the train and found each other there was a roar of excitement but this time felt different. It was different. Remus was different. His hair was the same just as floppy with perfect curls at the top covering parts of his eyes. Maybe he grew taller? Maybe it was the fact that he was already wearing his robes before the train had even begun to move? 

"Somebody's eager for school" Beth joked tugging at his robes. Remus gave an odd scoff and went to sit in the compartment. It was no secret to everyone that Beth had a crush on Remus, well everyone except Remus. "What's his problem?" James asked as he swiftly pushed past her. James had been the one that Beth talked about Remus to when she first starting to like him and considering those feelings were undeniably still present he was still the person that she talked to. He only ever mocked when her and Remus were together but when Beth's feelings were hitting pretty hard, a simple hug and few words would keep Beth content. "No idea" Beth replied. 

As the train journey went on, it was getting harder and harder for any of them to get Remus interested and involved in the conversation, he had been so ecstatic to talk about his summer and hear what was happening at the potter's but after that conversation had died down he got out one of his books and began to read. It got to the point that most of his answers, when asked, were single word answers and no eye contact was made with whoever was asking. 

"Hey Moony are you okay?" Sirius asked him. Remus looked up and looked straight at Beth who gave him a comforting smile. However much Remus liked to see Beth smile it was not enough to stop him from putting his head back into the book. "I'm fine." He answered whilst calmly and silently turning the page of his book. The air was humid and seemed to captivate the energy and enthusiasm of everyone in the compartment as James was slumped down on the chair and Sirius hanging his head out of the window whilst Peter was eating a chocolate frog he had bought earlier on. The heat-wave that Britain was playing host to had decided to stay an extra week and brought along some guests: negativity and tension or as James would have put it sexual tension. 

"So Beth, did you receive anymore letters from your secret love interest?" Sirius asked with a smug expression on his face. Beth could feel her heartbeat suddenly shoot up and began to give alarming looks at both James and Sirius. She had indeed received a letter from Tom Riddle, a boy in slytherin with whom Remus had quarreled with in the past. Remus was not one to fight and have "misunderstandings" with anyone but it was different with Tom Riddle. He loathed Tom Riddle and James and Sirius knew that. 

"I could've sworn it was a certain slytherin boy that goes by the name of Tom Riddle" James teased, joining in with Sirius' death wish. Beth could hear a quiet snigger coming from Peter and James gave him a wink as if to say 'play along.' Subtly Beth moved her eyes into the direction of a rather tensed Remus Lupin, but disregarded it as a natural form of action from him that occurs when he hears the name Tom Riddle. However, Remus was usually one to talk about how much he detested him but both eyes were still attracted to his book. 

"I need some air" Remus announced, after a minute or two of complete silence, standing up and walking out of the compartment with no eye contact made to any of the three. 

"It's not going to work." Beth snapped at Sirius. 

"What?" 

She shut the book she was reading and leant forward in fear that Remus was lurking around trying to listen in. "Whatever it is that you are trying to do. He doesn't think of me like that. So all of you, please, stop it." She frowned at them and picked up her book again. Peter had moved over next to Beth and put his hand of her arm, "We're sorry Beth" He told her. She smiled in response and as she stared out of the window she couldn't help but think, despite the sniggering in the background from the boys, as to the reasons why Remus had left so abruptly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know that prefects get picked in 5th year but I'm gonna do it that they first get picked 6th year because I want relationships to develop and obviously be slightly intense in this year because it would feel weird if it happened in 5th year even though they are only 15/16. So prefects are chosen 6th year when characters are 16 turning 17 throughout the year. Sorry had to clear that up. Thank you and enjoy :)

The first day of school was one of Beth's most favourite days of the year as it was the day where friends reconnected over an extraordinary feast. Beth, however, found herself struggling with the ability to walk into the great hall with a smile. After a quick word with Professor McGonagall, who excused her from the feast, she hurried upstairs to her dorm and sat on the window sill to run scenario after scenario in her head about what she was going to do when faced with an explanation for Remus, who did not come back from his air break on the train. 

Meanwhile, the great hall was filled with ecstatic but nervous first years along with the rest of the older students and teachers. Once again Hogwarts had outdone itself with an enchanted ceiling of a meteor shower. It made even the students in their final year gaze at the night sky and fall in love with Hogwarts all over again. Halfway up the Gryffindor table were James, Sirius and Remus, who were all occupied with the task of filling themselves up until tomorrow's breakfast. James and Sirius were partaking in their annual 'see who can eat the most' contest, which Remus was never truly fond of partaking in especially this year. It was as if his anger had imprisoned his appetite. 

Later on in the common room the boys began to get ready for bed. They had a reputation for being the 'noisy neighbours' but never on the first night. "First impressions always matter for the first day of school and then after that, we all know it goes downhill from there." Sirius would always say at the beginning of each year. The first night was also the night where the biggest pranks of the year would start to be planned with James and Sirius enthusiastically performing short role-plays of how each prank would be set up and what the victims would have to suffer with. Remus, on the other hand, would merely observe and make snide comments like "yes Sirius that will get you arrested" and "no I don't think that planting Professor Flitwick as a mandrake is a good idea." Finally, they would talk about James' miraculous plan to win over Lily Evans. 

Lily Evans was one of Remus' closest friends that was a girl, other than Beth. When everything got too much for Remus, particularly when the full moon was approaching, he would sit in the common room late at night with a tea and talk to her. Unlike James and Sirius who were more protectors of Remus during the full moon, Lily was solely someone with whom Remus could consolidate with. 

"It's gotten to the point James where I think we may just have to stick you two in the broom cupboard and not let you out until you two are dating, right Moony?" Sirius joked. He cackled along with James and Peter, waiting for an answer but received none. It wasn't that he was intentionally ignoring them nor did he fall asleep, he just was distracted by the constant image of Tom Riddle being with Beth that looped in his mind. 

"Moony, hey are you okay? You're sitting on the window sill looking all depressed." James asked him. Remus didn't look at any of them instead he kept his head turned to the grounds of Hogwarts, it in some way relaxed him. James and Sirius immediately looked at each other, both concerned for their friend, but they knew best not to push it so they started to get into bed. 

"She never replied to them, the letters." James stated in a comforting tone. Remus sighed quietly in relief and turned around to face the boys. 

"She didn't?" Remus questioned with a subtle smile on his face, the first smile they had seen since they got back to Hogwarts. James shook his head in reply and put his head down to rest. In a sudden burst of excitement, Remus got up and silently and slowly went downstairs to the common room. It was late but Remus didn't care, he just wanted to sit by the fire and finish his book as he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep anyway. Remus wanted to be a prefect so badly and they were announcing it tomorrow, he would never be able to sleep when something as important as this was happening. He got downstairs when he saw a figure, alone, sitting on the sofa watching the fire. The closer he got the more he began to realise that the figure was Beth. 

"Funny thing isn't it, fire... how something so beautiful can be so dangerous?" Remus said to announce his presence. Beth didn't turn around, instead, she just smiled and carried on watching the fire. "Some would say the same about you." She replied after a few seconds of silence. 

"You think I'm beautiful?" He smirked. 

"Doesn't everybody?" She asked back this time turning around to face him. 

"Not exactly... not all of me anyway." He answered, referring to the fact that he is a werewolf. Beth knew from the beginning. It was the first time she had ever seen him cry. He had sat in the corner of the common room after a coming back from the shrieking shack. He was crying. Shaken. Broken. Beth immediately ran to his side and cradled him in her arms until he eventually calmed down. 

"Beth. I'm a werewolf. You can't be near me." He had constantly told her whilst she held him but she didn't care, instead, she just stroked his hair until he fell asleep. After that, she convinced Remus to tell James, Peter and Sirius who were more than understanding. With each full moon, the four would prepare Remus and walk him to the shrieking shack. Every time, Beth would hold him and tell him he was going to be okay which reassured Remus, always. 

"You know that anyone who doesn't accept you for who you are is not worth a single thought in that intelligent head of yours." She spoke softly. Remus smiled and for a moment there was an awkward silence. 

"So why are you up so late?" Remus questioned. 

"Just couldn't sleep, what about you?" She asked back. 

Remus gave an odd smile and replied: "Me neither." 

"Because of the prefect position?" 

Surprised, Remus looked up at her, he was confused as to how she knew about that. "How... How did you know about that?" 

"Oh please you're Remus Lupin, you're one of the brightest, most well behaved people in our year of course you would go for prefect." She responded with her eyebrow kinked high to show her pride. Remus scoffed at his lost for words. "Don't worry. You'll get it" Beth finished. 

As Remus stared into her eyes he could feel his blood start to boil, his mind being set on fire and his body begin to pulse, it felt as if he was transforming but this pain was internal. He had once again thought about Tom Riddle with Beth and it made him so angry and eager to talk to Beth about it. 

"What did it say? The letter." Remus asked. 

"That he thought I was pretty and wanted to see me to take me out on a date." She replied with confidence hoping that it would make him jealous. 

"That's ridiculous." He chuckled. 

"Ridiculous?" Beth questioned, she could already feel her nerves creeping up her body as if they weren't bad enough whenever she was around Remus. 

"Just I can't see a guy like Riddle go for a girl like you." Remus explained. He could tell straight away that what he just said was near from kind. People always told Remus that he was too kind for his own good which he didn't mind, he liked being kind. It was in this moment that he did not want to be kind but he didn't want to hurt Beth's feelings. He, for a moment, figured that if he acted like Tom Riddle then Beth would show affection towards him. 

"Yeah, right of course. What was I thinking? I... I need to go to bed." She scoffed and hurried along upstairs. 

After a restless night Remus woke up and made his way down to McGonagall's office. The door was open and he could see McGonagall sitting in her chair but still decided to knock to be polite.

"Come in" She called. Remus walked in anxiously. "Mr Lupin. Please sit. Now Mr Lupin over the past 6 years it has been a pleasure watching you grow into a mature young man. You have overcome certain obstacles and continue to do so very often. Therefore, it is with great pride and honour that I give you this." She continued, handing him over a little badge with the word 'prefect' engraved in gold on it. Remus stared at the badge for a while, he tried to contain his joy. He was now a prefect. 

"Prefect!? You're a prefect!?" James yelled later on in the common room. 

"Of course he is a prefect. Beth got prefect as well. Ridiculous isn't it!?" Sirius joked. 

"Still, the perfect couple for the job wouldn't you say Sirius?" Peter mocked back. Sirius let out a roar of laughter when Remus cut in.

"It's not a big deal guys." Remus lied. He didn't want to seem modest but the truth was he was very proud of himself and excited. He laughed with the boys and looked up to see Beth walking towards them. 

"You were right. I got it and I hear you did too." Remus squealed as Beth walked past. Beth gave an odd smile that Remus knew was fake and so could the boys. 

"Knew you would." She said and rushed off outside the common room. James knew instantly that something was wrong and so followed her out. He found her sitting on the stairs of the astronomy tower, crying. 

"Beth? What's wrong?" James whispered as he sat by her side.

"I told him, about the letter, what was in it. He said that Riddle would never go for a girl like me." Beth cried. 

"I'm confused. You don't like him though, do you?" 

"No. It's just sure Riddle can be horrible but he's popular and good looking, and I'm not that and Remus clearly knows that." She answered. 

"Beth. Remus does not have a single flaw in his head about you. He likes you so much. When he found out about the letter he was so upset." James reassured Beth. 

"I don't believe that." She sniffled. James smirked and pulled her in for a hug. 

"You know, Remus gets jealous pretty easy, just flirt with Riddle and then you'll believe me." He laughed except Beth knew he was not joking. 

"You know I can't do that." She replied back. 

"Sure you can, just be sexy and play with his hair." He winked. As Beth laughed James got up and held his hand out. "Come on, we have potions." Beth took his hand and they walked to potions together. 

Whilst in potions class Beth was trying her best to ignore Remus and James was helping distract him. "Beth, we are going to the black lake this evening are you coming?" Sirius asked her. She gave a quick look at Remus who had a face saying 'please come'. 

"And I'll be there. Shirtless might I add." Riddle whispered in Beth's ear as he bent down to her head whilst walking past. 'Just flirt with Riddle' was the only thing that came to mind at that moment. She turned around to face Riddle and looked him up and down. "I'll be there." She said biting her lip. As Riddle winked back at her and walked away, Beth turned around to face Sirius, James and Remus again. James was smiling at her chuckling, Sirius was giving her a worried look but that's what brothers do I guess and Remus, well Remus wasn't even looking at her. 

"What are you doing Beth? Riddle really?" Sirius groans. 

"Aw come on Pads she's just trying to have a little fun!" Peter exclaimed. 

"Not with Riddle she's not. I'm her brother and I won't allow it." Sirius replied back. 

"Sirius come on you can't tell her what to do!" James protested. 

"James! Remus, come on help me out mate." Sirius begged Remus. Remus looked right into Beth's eyes with a blank expression, it made Beth uncomfortable and slightly frightened. 

Remus looked back down at his work before speaking. "She can do what she wants Sirius" Remus replied back, there was no emotion in his voice nor his face. Sirius decided to end the conversation as he now picked up on the tension that was going on between Beth and Remus and didn't want to push it after further. 

 

As the end of the day approached James, Peter, Sirius and Remus packed their bags to take down to the lake and began walking down there when on the way they spotted Lily with Marlene and Beth. When spotted by the boys Lily seemed to run over to Sirius and take Sirius' hand, to annoy James, and pull him so he would run to the edge of the lake with her whilst Marlene did the same with Peter. Alone, Beth walked closer to the edge when a piercing voice yelled behind her. Turning around she immediately saw the shiny blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin boy in her year who was followed by Severus Snape, Barty Crouch Jr and Beth's two cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. As Lucius pushed past her, making her drop the book she held in her hand, she was immediately touched softly but with a slight pinch by Tom Riddle. 

"You'll have to forgive them. Slytherin's, we have an act you see and well... sometimes they just don't know when to stop pretending." He spoke in a hushed tone with what seemed to be a genuine smile on his face, something that wasn't seen often from Tom. 

Remus had not turned away from the moment Tom's hand had touched Beth. However badly he wanted to look away he knew he couldn't in fear that if he did he wouldn't have to chance to look at her again, that she wouldn't be his to look at. James had noticed. Despite the plans made with Beth earlier he nudged Remus to walk over to Beth with him. 

They approached the barrier of conversation and could start to hear what was being said without participating in conversation. The eavesdropping stage. Fear crept upon Remus as he began realising with every step he took he was pushing himself closer into conversation and would soon have to say something. 

"I got it this morning. Slughorn gave it to me, you should've seen the pride on his face. He told me, of course, that there was no greater person for the job." Remus heard Tom roar as he pointed down to something on the side of his robes. As Remus looked closer he recognised it immediately. A green prefect badge. 

"That's wonderful Tom." Beth replied moving in closer to have a better look at the badge. It was no different than Remus' badge, apart from the colour but they both meant the same thing. Nevertheless, Remus became distraught about not what the badge meant to him but what it meant to Beth and what the boy wearing it meant. 

"Beth, I think Lily and Marlene are waiting for you." James spoke cutting off Beth and Tom's conversation which had changed to Tom talking about the prefect's bathroom which he wanted to show Beth one day. "I shall walk you down there, our two groups are sitting rather close and besides, we're all friends here. Right Potter?" Tom sneered staring dead in James' eyes with a smirk on his face. James did not answer, instead he simply turned to Remus and followed him as Remus made his way over to Peter and Sirius. 

"Everything okay?" Peter asked as James and Remus finally reached them. Remus nodded and sat down in his usual space up against the tree. As he sat down he eyes looked up to see Tom's hand on Beth's arm as they prepared to go to their separate groups. Remus was not the only one to notice. Smiling, Beth drew closer to the group and Sirius crossed his arms. 

"Why does he have to touch you so much?" Sirius asked furiously. 

"He was just being polite." Beth beamed back, she was too happy with herself to be angry at Sirius for being controlling. Happy at the fact she was making Remus jealous.

"Tom Riddle is not a polite person Beth. You know that." Marlene spoke attempting to urge Beth with caution. Beth signed and began to slip her shoes off. "I guess people can surprise you." She replied back shooting a quick glance at Remus. Satisfied with her behaviour Beth began to walk down the cliff side taking in the view. 

The soothing breeze in the air made the trees sway in unison, despite being in a school for magic they seemed to forgot the magic of nature and how stunning it was. Captured by water the wind pushed the crystal water up to create ripples which collapsed when they hit up against the rocks. Recklessly, the boys had experimented places along the cliff which was best to jump off into the water without almost getting swallowed whole by the current which they succeeded in doing halfway through their fourth year. The cliff was not high at all but it was enough to give you even the slightest taste of adrenaline when needed. It had also become the perfect place to relax after a tiresome day. 

It came as a shock to Beth when she suddenly felt herself plumaging towards the water with a sharp pain digging into her hips. Submerged in water, the pain in her hips seemed to stop. The glimmering light in the water created by the sun reached closer and closer until it was not a reflection in the water anymore. Beth looked to her right and saw Tom swimming towards the edge which Beth proceeded to do. Pretending to be annoyed, she refused Tom's offer to help her out and walked straight past him and back up to the group. 

"What was that about?" Lily questioned as Beth reached the group. 

"An unexpected adrenaline rush. Highly spontaneous and rather fun." Beth teased.

Seconds later Tom approached putting his hands on Beth's waist making her jump and jolt around to face him. "Why don't you take your shirt off, let it dry." Tom deviously suggested. At this moment both Sirius and Remus had tensed up, well aware of Tom's intentions they prepared themselves for a sudden fight or duel. 

Beth, a kind soul, did not possess the ability to stand up for herself as she disliked being spiteful towards anyone. She did not quarrel with enemies as she had none. She did not wish to quarrel with Tom only she began to feel uncomfortable. One flaw that Beth felt she had was her lack of intimacy with people. She only hugged people if it was truly needed. Unnecessary contact was something Beth merely feared and Tom's hands around her waist was definitely making her anxious. Avoiding eye contact she took a step back and was released from his grasp. "I think I'm fine, thank you." She smiled trying to decrease the tension. 

Tom sighed but that sigh transformed into a slight chuckle. Realising he had stepped over the boundaries he stared Beth deep in her eyes and smiled. "Of course. I'm sorry if I went too far pushing you in. This has been fun." He spoke with a soft tone and after nodding at the boys he proceeded to return back to his group. 

Confused, Beth turned around to face Remus who was glaring at her. This made her even more terrified for she had never seen such a face on Remus and she definitely didn't like it. Unbearable. It was unbearable to even witness. Even worse Beth had the honour of knowing that she had subconsciously triggered it. 

Blood was boiling. Tensions were rising. Smiles were falling. Before tears started flowing Beth rushed back to the castle. Just metres away from the courtyard she was stopped by Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Barty Crouch Jr. Beth knew immediately they had been waiting for her. 

"Well if it isn't little Lupin's girlfriend!" Lucius exclaimed. Beth had witnessed the damage the Slytherin boys could do whilst fighting James and Sirius in duels, she could only imagine the damage they could do to her. Slowly muttering barely made out words Snape pointed his wand at her and grinned. "Stupefy" A flash of red and blue light shone into Beth's eyes before her sight was captured by darkness.


End file.
